1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-rigid polyurethane foam. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semi-rigid polyurethane foam which can be suitably used for interior materials of automobiles such as headrests and armrests, particularly headrests which are produced by high-speed foam molding with surface material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semi-rigid polyurethane foams have appropriate impact absorptivity, elasticity and compression recovery. Therefore, the foams have been used for interior materials of automobiles as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 8-143637 and Hei 8-217847.
When the semi-rigid polyurethane foams are used for the interior materials of automobiles, however, there may arise a clouding phenomenon on the window glass of automobiles, so-called "fogging" due to an amine catalyst used in the preparation of the semi-rigid polyurethane foam at the time the room temperature inside the automobile becomes high.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semi-rigid polyurethane foam which would not cause fogging under high-temperature conditions, and which can be suitably used for interior materials of automobiles.
This and other objects of t he present invention will be apparent from the following description.